


The Prostate Fic

by frnkscellabration (ylimeelizabeth)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Doctor!Frank, Doctor/Patient, Frerard, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, One Shot, Patient!Gerard, Prostate Massage, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, prostate, prostate examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylimeelizabeth/pseuds/frnkscellabration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is overdue for his prostate exam and gets more than he bargained for when his doctor happens to be Frank Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prostate Fic

“Just relax, you'll be fine.” Gerard whispered to himself as he lingered at the door of the doctor's practice. He'd been hanging around outside for about fifteen minutes, trying to work up the courage to go in and face his fears. Sure, it was only a prostate exam, but Gerard had a strong objection to anything going inside his body and the fingers of some old doctor were no exception, even if it was for his own good. He glanced at his watch, “Shit!” he exclaimed, it was 3:57, his appointment was at four. He attempted to shrug off his anxiety and pushed on the stainless steel handle of the glass door, another thing that made him squirm, god only knows what kind of bacteria that thing harboured, with all the diseased people placing their grubby hands on it day in, day out. 

The receptionist followed him with her eyes, a slight smirk on her face as he approached, “I was wondering when you were gonna come inside, you've been hovering around the door for ages. What are you nervous about?” She said to him once he reached the desk, a cheeky tone in her voice.  
Gerard hesitated in his response, “I have uh, an um.... an appointment,” he stammered, “prostate examination.” This just caused her smirk to intensify, “Oh I see, may I see your healthcare card?”  
He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out his worn leather wallet, sorting through receipts and Starbucks coupons till he found the card and slid it onto the desk. She promptly typed his reference number into the computer system, “Well Mr. Way, you can take a seat, Dr. Iero will be with you in just a moment. And don't worry, you're in good hands.” The smug look didn't leave her face as Gerard thanked her and headed to the waiting area.

He didn't even have time to sit down before a croaky voice called his name from the doorway of the doctor's office, he glanced up and saw a small man with curly brown hair and a wispy fringe that almost covered his eyes, which were bright and round with an innocent puppy dog look to them. Was this seriously his doctor? He looked like a kid, he was probably just Dr. Iero's assistant or something. “Are you Gerard Way?” He asked and looked at Gerard expectingly. Oops, he hadn't realized how long he'd been staring, taking in his appearance “Yes. I'm coming, sorry.” When Gerard reached the office, the man offered his hand to shake, “Dr Frank Iero, please come in.”  
Dr Iero made his way inside and motioned towards the generic, blue examination bed, “Take a seat.” He did as instructed, feeling the foamy mattress deflate under his weight, Dr Iero stood before him. Now that Gerard was sitting, he was at eye level with the doctor and could no longer look at the top of his head, he took a moment to appreciate the intensity of the green of his irises. “Are you familiar with the procedure of a prostate examination or do you need me to walk you through the steps before we get started?” Dr. Iero asked. Gerard couldn't help but watch his mouth as he spoke, the movement of his lips was mesmerising, the way he constantly smiled while talking, and he could see a tiny hole just below his lip on the left side, perhaps he'd had a piercing there once? He could definitely imagine him with a lip ring. “Everything okay, Mr. Way?” He asked tentatively.  
God damn it, he was zoning out again. “Sorry, just a little nervous about the exam I guess. But uh, no I understand what will be happening, no need to explain.”  
“No need to be nervous,” He replied in a soothing tone, “Would you please stand and drop your trousers?”

Gerard gulped nervously, but complied with the doctors instructions. He fumbled a little with the buckle on his belt, his hands were shaking slightly, making the action of removing his jeans quite difficult. But finally, he managed it, pulling them off and placing them on the bed. Dr Iero was at his desk, prepping for the examination by applying latex gloves and seeking out a bottle of lubricant. God, Gerard was so nervous. He had imagined this being done by some old geezer, not a fresh faced, puppy eyed, wet dream of a doctor.  
“When you're ready, remove your boxers. Then lean forward and rest your elbows on the bed, I want you to be comfortable while I examine you.”  
Mustering up every inch of courage he could, Gerard slid off his boxers and placed them with his jeans, there was no going back now. He swore he saw Dr. Iero's gaze drop and linger for a moment, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side. Nah, no way, he couldn't be checking him out. He shook the thought and turned around, then bent forward, stabilising himself with his elbows on the bed. He felt so vulnerable, he wondered for a moment if the doctor might be admiring the view of his behind, cause it had certainly seemed as though he ogled at other certain aspects of Gerard's body.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the slurp of the lubricant being squeezed from it's bottle and into Dr Iero's gloved palm. “Alright, Gerard. I'm going to slip my finger inside now. It shouldn't hurt, but if it does please let me know.” Gerard responded with a slight squeak, he couldn't quite form words.

Only a short moment later, he felt the cold wetness of the doctor's hand grazing his right butt cheek ever so slightly. He was no urologist, but even he knew that this action was completely unnecessary. Not that he was complaining. Dr. Iero slid his fingers gently into the crack between his cheeks, Gerard closed his eyes in agonising anticipation when he felt his finger lingering around his anus. His finger brushed over the entranced a few times, this sent a tingle up Gerard's spine, his back arched ever so slightly, was he trying to drive Gerard crazy? It was certainly working. Finally, he pushed a finger inside, slowly but surely, Gerard let out a slight moan as he applied downward pressure with the penetrating finger. He heard Dr Iero attempt to stifle a giggle and felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment, at that moment he was relieved to be facing the wall, so that no one could see the mortified look on his face.  
“You're a little tense, Gerard. Can you take a few deep breaths? I need the sphincter muscle to be relaxed to perform the examination.”  
What an asshole. Sexually teasing him in every way possible, and then expecting him to relax.  
He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled and repeated the process. “Good, that's real good.” Dr Iero murmured, almost seductively. Gerard bit his lip, feeling the finger move in deeper, then stroke in a circular motion, he figured he must have found the prostate gland, because this movement felt fucking amazing. He suppressed another moan, then suddenly felt the muscles in the area tense.  
“Mmh.” Dr Iero uttered, “Uh, I mean, looks like we're all done here. I'm going to remove my finger now. You did great.” He gradually removed his finger from inside Gerard, deliberately applying a little extra pressure and taking his time on the way out. Once he could no longer feel it inside, Gerard opened his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, which he hadn't noticed had become short and shallow.

“You can put your clothes back on.” The doctor said as he slid off his gloves, binning them before turning the faucet on the basin and lathering his hands up with disinfectant. Gerard quickly redressed, glad to stop being so revealed. “Everything felt good.” Dr. Iero commented, coming back to stand in front of him again. 'Tell me about it', Gerard thought.  
He didn't reply to him, just stared blankly, he was struggling to recover from the unexpected pleasure of the situation that had just occurred. Dr. Iero smirked at him, “You can go now.”  
“Thanks.” Gerard managed. “No, thank you.” The doctor winked at him, making his stomach lurch, “Until next time.” He opened the door, ushering Gerard out.

“So, was it really so bad?” The smartass receptionist asked as he walked past her.  
“Uh, no. It was fine. You were right, I was in good hands.” He couldn't believe it, he actually managed to string a full sentence together. The receptionist just gave him the same smug grin he had received earlier, “Have a nice day.”  
“Um, yeah. You too.” He responded, then headed to the glass door. He needed to get home and take a cold shower.


End file.
